Blood, Vengeance, Power and Betrayal
by Madame de Coeur
Summary: Blood, Vengeance, Power and Betrayal. Four things that keep the world going round. Can Sesshomaru help a Pharaoh see beyond these Four things that only bring pain to those around them? Please read and Review!
1. War and Secrets of Unknown Power

This chapter has been started on June17, 2008. Lets see why it will be finished.

Anyway!

Summer is here and School is out!…Hooray!

That means more updating!

Hopefully I passed my finals….*thinks* hmmm……I think I did pretty good.

Hopefully all of you who had finals did well to!…Also for those who wish or are looking for summer love…..

BON CHANCE!à GOOD LUCK!….*Its French*

I've been taking it for 3 years in High school.. Next year hopefully I get 4th year….lol…French I cool….I want to go to France. Anyone going this year?…

I also want to study Japanese…that would be cool…then I can go to Japan with out getting lost because I can't read or talk…ahhahahaha….

…**0.o….0.o…0.o…0.o…0.o….0.o….0.o…o.0.…o.0..o.0...o.0..o.0.….0.o….o.0...0.o…**

Anyways

Here is the new story that no one has reviewed!…*pouts*…come on people please!…READ!

Or no more updates!…*dodges sharp objects that can kill* OK… D'ACCORD!… I'll Update all of the stories…! Don't kill me!

Anyways!

This is one story that has been in my head for a long time. Hopefully it comes out as I picture it.

The story will unfold it self to you little by little.

So please be patient.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Name: Battle of Power

Small summery of chapter:

Sesshomaru and his brother's gang along with the Other lords of the four corners of Japan have to change the out come of the battle before its to late. What's the old wolf leader hiding in the mountains that he is worried that will waken and seek vengeance? And why?

Enjoy**! ^_^**

…**..0.o…..0.o…..0.o…..0.o…..0.o….0.o….0.o….0.o…0.o….0.o…0.o….0.o…..o.0.…**

The battle was at a point of no return. It was either they lose or win. Nuraku and his minions had the upper hand. Kagura's Dance of the Dead was enhanced by the Shikon No Tama in Nuraku's possession. With that they could revive any fallen man on their army.

Sesshomaru's army was hurting. His battalions are suffering and he knows that he will need all the help he can get.

He had only brought 5,000 soldiers. The rest were fight off the advance at home by the weaker demons that Nuraku had sent to reek havoc on the Lord's domain. It seemed that each Lord was having that problem.

He already has sent InuYasha to get the Eastern Lord, Kouga of the Wolves. They were in the wolf's territory and he knew that he had a grudge against the wind sorceress and the half-breed filth of Nuraku.

After that InuYasha had to get the other Lords. They were the only one's strong enough to help him.

Sure, he was Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West, the Killing Perfection, but he also knew when he was over his head. He could admit that he could only have this victory with the Others helping him.

The Lords would come. They would leave a couple battalions and come fight the evil filth they all knew as Nuraku.

Sesshomaru looks around the bloody battle field. He sees dead men rising and killing once more.

'This has to end. Now' He thought as he watched his brave men fall the dead men's hands.

To one side he sees the demon slayer still fighting.

He smirks at the human slayer as she still stands even thought the exhaustion is eminent on her face. The monk, known to him as Miroku on her side has any man that loves his woman would. He too is tiring, but fighting still.

He raises tokjin once more to fire it's demonic power at a horde of pathetic demons coming at him.

'Do they not know who they are fighting against.' The Taiyoukai thinks to him self as he lets the power expel from his blade.

Dead or alive it didn't stand a chance against his sword.

**..0.o…o.0...**

Kagome and Kikyo let sacred arrows fly at many of the demons coming at the Lord.

Kagome dress as a miko should standing next to who she thought once as an enemy. Even though she was dead she was the one who helped her train.

Her training had finished just before the war broke out and she was itching to try out her knew powers.

"Kikyo" She shouted. "Let your arrow combine with mine when I let mine go!"

Kikyo nodded to show that she understood before she blasted about 15 to 17 demons in to oblivion with a arrow.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome turned to the Inu as he was severing the head of an enemy.

"Let tokjin give off a blast of power towards the center of the horde. Me and Kikyo will follow with two arrow to combine!" She finished as she watched him drop the head and pick up his blade drenched in blood of the enemies before them.

Without a warning the two miko's watched as he let the blades power rip thought the army.

"Now!" Kagome shouted to Kikyo who had strung her long bow with a arrow charged with purification power. The same for Kagome and both let the arrows intertwine with Sesshomaru's demonic blast.

Half of Nuraku's army disintegrated before their eyes.

Nuraku laughed at his enemies determination to destroy him.

"Fools! You really think that you can defeat me!" He shouted at them as he emerged from the side lines in to the battle.

"Not you or any of the Lords can defeat me!" He smirked at them as he stopped at the front line of the army.

He looked upon them all.

"Only the gods can kill me, and I doubt that they will be willing to help you all." He threw his head back as he laughed at them all.

"We'll see about that!" InuYasha's voice was heard though the evil laughter. Everyone turned to she were it had come from.

There beside InuYasha was the three remaining lords.

Kouga of the Wolves. **Eastern Lord**

Shirotaro of the White Dragon Clan. **Southern Lord**.

Yorihisa of the Blood Inu Tribes. **Northern Lord**.

They had all brought their own armies. 5,000 men each. Which meant 15,000 men to fight Nuraku army of Live and dead demons.

**………**

Nuraku's eyes widened a bit as he noticed the four Lords of the Corners united. He smirked. ' This will be fun' he thought that he could kill them all know that they were together.

He thought that maybe he could kill them all at once.

The men went at each other like wild animals. Blood was shed though out the day as Nuraku's men were killed. To fast for Kagura to reawaken to fight again. Nuraku's army was losing men too many men for his liking. Each time that the dead would try to rise they were brought down once more. Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku combine holy powers to fight the horde of dead.

Shirotaro called out to Nuraku who was making his way back to the end of the men.

" You say only the god's can kill you" The eldest lord of them, Yorihisa asked.

Nuraku stopped when he heard the leader of the Blood Inu tribes call out to him.

"Then let that be an invitation to have your head as a trophy." The Lords low voice cut threw the blood soaked field. "The god's of our lands will have your blood Nuraku!"

With that the lords stood where their lands were.

North to South.

East to West.

Nuraku noticed this. He know what they were going to do. He thought that its was all myth but even there is truth in the myths of long ago. They were going to summon the oldest gods of them all.

The Black Beast Of the North.

The Scarlet Phoenix of the South.

The Azure Dragon of the East.

The White Tiger Of the West.

All Four Animals. Four Gods. The Four Original Lords of Japan.

He knew that he and his army wouldn't stand against the power that the could obtain from the gods.

Power surged though out the lands and hit each lord. The power was strong that the land trembled and wind moaned.

Animals fled the site and the tress shivered as the power built. Weak demons where thrown on to the ground and many were crushed under the enormous pressure. Blood spilled on to the ground.

The soaked dirt seemed to spit it back up when it hit the ground.

InuYasha had the group in the barrier that the Tessaiga put up. Sango and Miroku dropped to the ground. This little rest was what they needed. Both though were bleeding profusely. They both had cuts and gashes long their bodies.

Miroku's robes were unrecognizable and so was Sango's slayers out fit. Her outfit made Miroku smile even though he was in so much pain. Hurt but still perverted as hell.

"Will you hit him for me InuYasha" Sango said as she glared at Miroku when he took in her form that showed though the ripped fabric of the black cloth.

"Sure thing Sango." InuYasha smiled as Miroku howled in pain when he was flicked on the long gash that he had along his torso.

Sango just smiled also.

Kikyo and Kagome started to heal them both. Kirara was also hurt but her wounds were starting to heal already. Though she was worried about her mistress's well being. InuYasha looked out the Barrier as his brother and lords prepared to do some sort of spell thing.

"This ends now!" Sesshomaru's voice cut though the moaning of the wind.

The Four Lords let the energy blast fly at the hanyou. The energies were shaped as the gods forms.

The Tiger, The Phoenix, The Dragon and The Snapping Turtle.

The four energies ripped though the battalions. Ripping their enemies to bits and shredding them to unrecognizable carnage. Nuraku had the Shikon put up a barrier with Kana and Kagura. The energies hit the barrier but disappeared as the energies departed.

The Lords dropped to their knees as the spell dissipated. InuYasha was amazed to see that the spell had actually brought down the proud Taiyoukai's of the four corners to the ground.

'That must be one hell of a spell.' He thought a he ran towards his brother and other Lords.

"That knocked the wind out of me." Kouga complained as he tried to get up with the help of Kikyo and Kagome. InuYasha helped Sesshomaru to get back on his feet. The other man helped the two remaining lords up.

Yorihisa spoke first.

"It would be best if we made camp *unnnn* for now and re..regain our strengths" Everyone agreed with him. They all knew that Nuraku was still alive. Hurt but alive. He was going to need to recuperate just like they needed. Their numbers went down drastically. From 15,000 men to about 9,000 men. Even the Celestial Blast affected some other numbers.

They chose a spot to make camp. The men set up every thing from tents to a small fort. They even set up a tent to have the wonded in. Kikyo and Kagome where there to help. They helped the healers that were brought a lot. They were kind old men that knew aolt of herbs and engery healing.

Kagome whispered to Kikyo as they crushed some herbs and water to make an ointment.

"They must be like hundreds of years old." Kikyo just smiled and nodded. One of the elder healers just chuckled and nodded his head. His smile was big and warm. Even though he had some missing teeth.

"We are almost a 6 thousand years old child." his voice was crackling and hoarse. They couldn't help but smile along with him.

"Then you must know a lot that has happened here, right?" Kagome asked one of the elders. "The lands have changed and so have it's people, we have seen these lands come together and fall apart. We just hope to live long enough to wittness the new arrival of a new era. The new dawn that will bring pace to our minds" One of them said as he worked. His voice was raspy and as well wise with wisdom of long ago. All Kagome and Kikyo do was stare at his fragile body, a body that once might have held them with great pride and grace. Their minds floated way to their thoughts trying to figure out his words.

…**0.o..o.0...**

In another tent the Four Lords and their generals were there along with InuYasha.. They were all discussing new battle plans for the upcoming war between them and Nuraku.

It wasn't a battle any more. It was war.

They may have won the battle but the war wasn't over. He was still out there and was a great threat for all of them and their lands.

As they all talked they senced a precenced not far from there. The peresence was very light and they couldn't make it out very well. But something urked them when it disappeared completely. It wa thought as if it wasn't there to begin with. They were all puzzled as the all looked at each other.

"Oi, you guys think it was Nuarku?" InuYasha asked the Lords standinmg next to him. They looked at each other but couldn't say a yes or a no.

The arua that they felt was strong. Very strong. It would seem as if it were Nuraku but something felt different and odd. Who ever this thing was, it was born with that power not gained by an object.

"I don't think it's him" Lord Sesshomaru voiced his opinon on what they all had just felt. "This, whatever we just felt seems as if it born with power not like Nuraku who gained it with the Shikon No Tama."

"Then who could have that kind of power?" Yorihisa murrmered to himself. Everything was becoming a puzzle. Nuraku, the gods celestial power not working, and now this! He didn't know what to think. He was the oldest here in this council he was almost Two Thousand years old he sences should be more advanced.

They all pondered who could be this mysterious force.

"My Lords, the Chief Elder of the White Wolf Clan of Northern East and his Grandaughter Ayame." a soldier anounced startling everyone out of the thoughts.

With that the Elder was ushered in with his grandaughter in tow. The elder was a very old demon with much wisdom. But no one really knew how old he really was. They all bowed respectfully to just smiled at them and bowed to them. Kouga shout as goffy smile at her that didn't go unnoticed by Lord Shirotaro. He just chuckled at both of them when they were caught glancing at each other. They were both blushing.

It also didn't go unnoticed by the Elder.

"Elder, what brings you here to our camp grounds?"Kouga asked.

"I came to ask of you all to leave these lands" the Elder stated. It shocked everyone. The Elder had come to ask for them to leave the Northern East.

"And why should we do that, if we may ask?" Sesshomaru cold voice cut though the silence that had fallen upon them. His golden eyes looked like two golden coins that shind with the sun. but at the same time they were cold as the winter in the mountains could get.

The Elder didn't looked fazed. Ayame knew this could get ugly any minute so she had to draw the attention away from each other.

*Cough* "Well, ummm…It's just that these Mountains aren't safe anymore. And for your safty and those of your army, well it's best if you leave." Ayame said in a serious tone but respectful enough for the Lords that stood before her.

"And may we inquire to what reason that is?" Lord Shirotaro Asked the young demoness. His warm light blue eyes gazed at her. She blushed. She didn't know hoe handsome he was but know she knew why they said he could rival Lord Sesshomaru. His platinum wite hair and a blue tint that matched his light blue eyes. His body was lean and well built. He was also tall. Shorter that the Lord of the West and Lord of the North. But was around the same hight as Kouga. So he was tall.

"Uh..Ayame-chan?" kouga's voice brought her out of her trance. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, forgive me but that's not my place to give out any information upon the situation at hand. But all I can say is that it's very dangerous to be here at this time."Ayame answered. Her tone told them that something was going on but they couldn't really get anything more out to the red head.

"Ayame, your weren't even suppose to tell them that much." the Elder chaste her. He let out a sigh and looked towered the ground. He eyes looked towards them.

"Leave, ask of you." He asked them once more.

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru. They both had meet with the Old wolf and knew that he would only ask them for this is something way really going on. The Inu just looked at him with a blank expression. InuYasha looked to the other Lords. The Faces showed nothing of emotion.

"We can't just leave like that. We need something that gives us proof that we are in mortal danger that we need to flee from these mountains to protect ourselves from what ever is out there." Lord of the North reason. His voice had little or no emotion at all. His red crimson eyes showed nothing like a void of empty space. His crimison eyes were what attracted many to stare at him. His blood eyes were a trait that showed his relation to the Blood Inu's of the North. A ruthless clan of inu's that no one wanted to mess with.

And here a old wolf, Elder wolf to be exact was here glaring at the War Lord. Sesshomaru just knew that this pathetic excuse of Elder had a death wish for how he stood up to them all.

"Forgive us Elder, but with out a real good reason beside being in danger, we can't really leave." Kouga reasoned out. All the other agreed.

"That right" One to the general's said. Making the Elder sigh even more.

"Fine" He said. His voice gruff and annoyed "Stay and face the emminent danger that has to come." With that the Elder Wolf left the lavish tent. Ayame took a short bow and followed her grandfather.

Kouga and Lord Shirotaro just looked at each other.

Kouga ran after them.

"What going on?" He asked as he grabed the young carrier of the Iris Flower.

Her green anxious eyes looked at her grandfather for help. But the old wolf just kept walking.

"Ayame look at me not the Elder!" he was made. The girl that he learn to love over that years was hinding something from them and wouldn't tell him. He thought that after they had made love there would be no more secrets between them. But he could see that he was wrong.

"Im sorry I just can't!" she yelled at pulled her self from him. Her face started to show anger and guilt.

For Kaim's sake he was the one suppose to show anger not her.

The outburt cought the attention of those who were inside and out. They all went to see what the comotion was about. But the young Hime started to struggle to get away from them.

"Please let go! I beg you!" As she struggled he held on stronger. Ginta and Haku looked at the struggling Hime in their leaders hand.

"What going on? Let go of...." Before the elder could come and ask that his grandaughter to be let go of, a pulse of energy was felt though out the campsite and lands. The tress trembled and the wind moaned louder as it picked up. The earth shook with such great force that the warriors couldn't stand and most fell on to each other.

Kagome and Kikyo held on to each other for support and the Lords just tried to steady themselves. InuYasha drew tessiga and used it to steady himself.

Just as the eath stopped shaking there was an explosion that scared every one. It sounded like an explosion that would come from a volcano eruption, like Mount. Fuji. That's what everyone thought at least. The great Mountain of Fire may had erupted and caused all of that.

That looked to where the Elder was when they senced something was off. The Elder just stood there, breath coming in short and fast. Before anyone could aske what was wrong he took off running in the direction of the Mountains. Everyone was puzzled and the Soldiers started to talk amongs themselves. Ayame started to struggle even more.

"What going on!" They asked her. Just as she was going to say something another earth shattering explosion was heard and felt. Far more worse than the last one.

"No no no NO!" Ayame keeped chanting. To herself. "this wasn't suppose to happen this wasn't suppoes to HAPPEN!"

The Lords drew out their weapons. So did everyone else. The red headed girl just looked at the Moutains and wept. They all looked at the girl with caution. Something was going on. What ever they had come to warn them about it had started.

"Ayame" Kagome's voice was heard though out the Lords and the gang went to gather around the confused wolf Lord and the redhead.

The pretty wolf just looked at them all with a sad smile. Her words shocked them as she kneed Kouga in the gut and with the heel of her palm hit him on the chin. Leaving him a bit dazed and out of breath. She freed her self and jumped away from them was InuYasha and Kikyo helped Kouga regain his breath back.

The girl ran the same way her grandfather did.

"You 5, go and follow them. Bring them back with force if you have to!" Lord Yorishia yelled to some of his men and they obeyed immediately.

The words that the girl had said were haunting them as they all looked at each other. It gave them shivers just thinking about the way she had said it. Her voice was hollowed and filled with such grief and resent ment towards what ever it was.

The wind still carried the words to their ears.

"_It has awakened and once more if will walk these lands to bring death and revenge upon those who wronged it."_

The Four Lords didn't wast time following either the others also wasted no time in following them either.

What they didn't know is that they would be thrusted in to a cold war going on for 2 and Half Millennium.

They didn't know that they would all be thrust in to a world far more dangerous and corupt than there own. Or feel the bitter sweet hate between family and see the need for revenge to an extreme level they never knew.

Or what could make someone hate the world to the point that they may never come back from the tainted darkness in one heart.

…**0.o…o.0...0.o…**

**Well it took me till March 2009 to finish this chapter. Sad really.**

Well I hope you all like it!…

If you would like me to change something that you think will make this story better, please fell free to tell me. I would gladly change it around to suit your liking.

Please leave a review!…I would love you for all life!..

JA!


	2. Bittersweet Reunion of The Fallen

Well. Here Is my Update!

Hope you enjoy!

Ja!

I do not own InuYasha or any characters from his show.

I do not own any characters from the Scorpion King or the Mummy 2 such a Mathayus (I will change him for this story)

0.o0.o.o……0o….o.0

As they ran thought the dense forest after the red head princess of the wolf tribes. What she had told them disturbed them in many ways that they could not even explain why it had upset them. The only thing they all knew was that nothing good could come from this.

The girl was fast. It would seem as if she had the jewel with her also but they knew she didn't possess them. She was swift with her running and almost avoiding the ground all together. Kouga could see and feel the anxiety coming from her. If she was worried then it must be for a good reason.

When they finally stopped, the elder and his granddaughter were standing in front of a mountain side. Bare from any grass or life. Just bare from the natural underbrush that covered the rest of it counter part. As they got closer to the them they started to feel the earth tremble beneath. Each lord was connected to their lands. They could feel the earth speak to them, Right now Kouga could feel it speak saying something about the impending doom that has yet to come.

"Something is wrong" Lord Sesshomaru told his brother that was drawing out Tessiga. "Keh, Ya think.

The air held an ominous feel to it. They all felt as if they were going to suffocate at any moment. The wind started to pick up and howl with such heart wrenching sorrow, that it would seem as the goddess of the wind her self was in pain. Right now they didn't know what to think was they watched the two wolves run about checking for something. Kouga couldn't hold back anymore and started to run towards them. Shirotaro just had enough time to react and pull him back as earth spikes came up from the ground where the Head Wolf was just at.

"Careful young one. Something doesn't want us here. And is fighting to get out." The Southern Lord told him as he looked out to where the elder was and watching as Ayame drew the spikes towards herself for the other to get what needed to be done quickly.

"What is this old fool hiding that needs such strong wards?" Lord Yorihisa said as he straighten up from kneeling. He as a Blood Inu, sensitive to spiritual power and could feel the power around the mountain trying to contain what ever was in there from getting out and the wards were losing against it.

"We need to help and strengthen the wards around the mountain to keep what ever is in there from getting out. You two, you are miko's correct? The wards are holy and you need to direct your holy energy to it and prepare to pour in all you can when I give you the go ahead. Strengthen as much as you can. What ever tries to get a hold of you, purify at all costs. It is dark magic that's is held within." The silent lord gave them orders that they both knew they could not refuse.

The two women just looked at each other and tapped in to their strongest power to complete the task given to them.

As the holy energy begin to surround them every one stepped back to give them space. The power that they were emanating was strong and it was starting to sting and lap at their skin.

As this was happening the Elder was in the middle of a spell. To them it seemed as if he was meditating but he was calling upon those far stronger than him. The very person who had done this many years ago, but he wasn't was young as he was back then. The calling card was taking a toll on him and the energy coming from the mountain was getting stronger by the minute. Soon it would be unleashed and would spell out disaster for their clan.

As he looked towards is granddaughter he could see that she was about to collapse. Kagome and Kikyo were trying to strengthen the old wards to help him, they didn't even know what was going on and their noble hearts were set on helping him. If it got out, it would follow them and kill for helping him.

The ground shook under their feet and the wind was stronger then before. The mountain shook with force. The energy within it swelled to enormous proportions, trying to free itself and dominate whatever kept it locked up.

Blasts of energy were set lose and the lords were pushed back. Kagome and Kikyo were thrown away from each other, resulting in colliding with a tree.

"Kagome! Kikyo!" InuYasha called out to them as he picked himself up off the ground. His body protested but he managed to get up. Running first to Kikyo, he saw that she was alright. Nothing that she couldn't handle. Looking up he saw the southern lord carry Kagome towards him. " Keep them near you. We'll handle the rest." Golden orbs followed the proud lord as he drew near the jumping girl. The spikes came after him now giving the girl a chance to rest while her relative continued on with his spell. Kouga caught Ayame when she came to a sudden stop. Her knee's gave in as he held her. Her panting grew wild as she tried to resume her task. "Ayame stop. You must rest." She struggled in the strong embrace that held on to her body. Her light blue eyes looked to where the southern lord was. His strong body carried him with such grace when he walked. Leaping in to the air as he was now made him look majestic.

"He's going to get himself killed by doing this. Let go of me!" The wolf princess yelled while struggling to break free.

Yorishia went over to the bickering wolves and roughly grabbed her. Yanking her out of the lords arms.

"Tell me what is going on or I'll bring it out of you by force." He eyes narrowed as he held on to the girl. His red eyes stared in you her blue ones. "It is not my place to tell. Use force if you want but I'll never tell."

She was willing to defy a lord to keep what was in there a secret. "Do not temp me girl. I have had enough of your childish antics and that old fools riddles. Give me what I want and you keep your life."

"Oi, don't you dare threaten her" Kouga spoke up from their side. His eyes were tinting red as he drew closer to them. "Do not dare harm my future mate." He growled out and stared in to the others eyes.

The other scoffed and threw her at him. "Get yourself a Bitch that will listen to her superiors." The lord walked to the western lord who was attentive of what was happening around him. InuYasha was still tending to the two women and the south was still dealing with the earth spikes.

"We need this to stop." The west just nodded.

As the two lords were about to approach the elder wolf the sky darkened with clouds and they rumbled with thunder and lighting. The thunder crackled and lighting struck a few trees and they burned and hissed when the rain came down. The fire stopped burning and smoke only rose from where the fire once stood. They all looked up, well this was an usual turn of events. Ayame just smiled and ran towards her grandfather. Kouga ran after her but Lighting struck where he was headed. The bolt hit the ground and it stayed for about 5 seconds and took the form of a man.

The electricity around him sizzled as the rain hit his body. Crackling could be heard as he walked towards the wolf who jumped out of the way. The golden rays became nothing more and you could now see he clearly. He body was well formed and muscles bulged from his shape. He was tall way tall. From the looks of it he stood around 6'6". Taller then all the lords. His posture and walk held out pride and you could tell he wasn't any ordinary person. What stuck out was his color of skin. He was tan. A nice bronze color that you would only get if you were out in the sun for to long. His hair was black and came down to his back. He was only garbed in animal skin pants, pockets and little bags and belts hung. His belt held weapons, a swords, daggers a club and over his shoulders he carried a bow and a quiver of arrows.

As he drew closer the spikes stopped. The jumping southern lord leapt out of the mans way. Panting he asked who he was but no one knew. Kagome and Kikyo came to and were being brought up to speed as they took in the scene. The new male was a wonder to see. Especially as he stood next to the elder and his grand daughter, the rain was making him look edible.

The rumblings that came forth were getting worse. Who ever the man was, he was urging the others to leave the site. " Leave, there is nothing we can do. It must be set loose." His voice was deep and commanding, carried though out the howl of the wind. They ran towards the others. When they got to their destination the mountain side exploded.

Rocks went everywhere. They all leapt out of the way from the falling boulders Kagome in the southern lords arms and Kikyo in the InuYasha's.

A howl was heard thought the area. The men at the camp site heard it and looked around. The human villages stopped they goingons and fled in to their homes. Even Nuraku from his hiding place heard.

The man stepped in front of them all when they landed. "Stay behind me at all costs." his voice was thick with an accent, making them all know that he was a foreigner to Japan. Chains rattled from inside. Whatever it was had a body and it was mad. Really mad. Snarls and growls were heard from inside. The clinks sounded off from inside the giant hole.

They all prepared themselves for battle. Whatever was coming out of their they would fight it head on. No matter what.

"Unmana, neo fetjana jeno coronet oi?" The young man called out. The others were puzzled. They never had heard this language before. More snarls echoed though the area.

"Sister?" He said in Japanese.

Chains broke and something forced him down. They all turned to him as they saw him struggle with a woman that was clawing and biting and him. Her hair was black as her brothers and long too. From their points it was down to her waist. All of it was braided in to tiny strands that cascaded down her back. Specks of gold could be seen in it. Gold beads were actually in it. Her garments were nothing more then a silk dress and was draped around her form. From what they could all see was that her body was well formed.

They both slid across the floor when they came apart. The man stood up once he stopped. His sister bare foot slid across the ground in front of him. Chains were still on her wrists and ankles, just where he had put them all those years ago. He looked at his sister. He blood eyes wild with contained fury as she stood.

Those very eyes turned to the lords and the others. They could now see her face. Her eyes were blood red and they were shaped a bit almond like. Lashes touched her high cheek bones when she blinked. Her lips full and red with her blood where her brother landed a punch. What stuck out on her were the canine ears. 'Much like InuYasha's.' Everyone thought. Her eyes stopped on the said hanyou. All she did was raise a delicate brow. The red eyes went down the bodies that were on defense mode. They narrowed as the landed on the elder's form along with Kouga's and Ayame.

"You dare set foot on my lands you old fool? Her voice rang out though the field. Her too, her voice was commanding and firm. It was also laced with a heavy accent the same as her brothers. "Sister, we mus.." he was cut off just to see his sister pinned to a tree with an angry northern lord pinning her there. Snarling and clawing at his hand looked in to his eyes. She had about enough of these people. She was about to kick him off her being when he called out a name not mentioned to her ever since she was a small girl, about 60 to 70 summers old.

"ANAYA!" His voice cut off her warning growls. His eyes held so much fury as he started to crush her wind pipe. "Let her go! Yorishia! She is not who you think!" his body was thrown away from hers. She landed with ease grasping her now bruised throat. "Sister a…" the man started but was cut off by her.

"Mathayus where exactly am I?" her voice came out clam and collected, cold eyes were turned to the elder who was helping the lord up. The man now known as Mathayus looked away. Not wanting to face his sister. He knew it was cowardly of him not to speak to his sister directly. How was he suppose to tell her that they were no longer in their homeland but in the land that despises her and banished her before she was even born. Where she suffered humiliation and pain. Making her hate her self for being born here when her mother snuck in to give birth to her here instead in Egypt where she was supposed to.

He bowed his head to her in in a sign of submission to her. " Metna, We are in Japan." Her eyes widened at the word 'Japan.'

"Why?" Her voice was cold. "Why are we here. Why are we not in Egypt?" The eyes that he wished to look away from held his own. "Egypt is no longer that lands you once ruled. The times of the Pharaohs has passed." his voice grew deep and commanding once more and he stood. "The land has changed and so has time. The name of KidaKadash is no longer heard and has been long forgotten." He stood his ground as he saw his sister take in all the new information. They all looked confused, trying to decipher what Mathayus had just said.

"Are you saying that this woman isn't from this time but born some time ago?" Sesshomaru's voice cut though the silence. He wanted some answers and by the gods he was going to get some. Even though this struck his curiosity he face was black and his mask was intact while the others murmured amongst themselves.

"Lord Yorishia, please meet KidaKadash, Grandchild to Satoru elder to the wolf clans, Daughter of Anaya."

0.o…o.0...0.o…o.0

Well this wasn't really what I expected but it's something. Please review and if there is anything that may be changed to sound better of anything please feel free to tell me.

I hope you enjoyed it!

JA!


	3. Black Sheep of the Noble Family

March 23,2009

Well, This is the next chapter to Blood, Vengeance, Power, and Betrayal. What I hope to get out of this story is greater skill in writing. I really want to keep up my writing and maybe come a bit even close to Izzanami, a great fanfic writer for SessInu and other parings but I mostly love her Inu bro's fanfics. I really love her writings!

Anyways, Gomen for the rant. But I really hope to accomplish it with this story and my others are on hold so hopefully I can finish this one.

0.o…o.0...0.o…o.0

I do not own InuYasha nor do I make money this writings just reducing stress levels on my part.

I do not own any characters or elements from the movies The Mummy, The Mummy Returns or The Scorpion King.

They all belong to their rightful owners. I just mess with them in my own twisted way.

I only own the characters that you have never heard of since they are from my own twisted mind.

Thank you

Madame de Coeur

o.0...0.o…o.0...0.o…o.0

The wind blew, sweeping though them as if tiring to cleanse their tension away.

KidaKadash stood immobile but her fingers itched to kill the lord that had dared put his hands on her. Blood red collided with similar ones to hers. Lord Yorishia's were eerie as they stared at each other.

In his ruby eyes, emotions swirled from one to another. Anger, frustration, hate, sadness and others that she dared not want to recognize. Those few emotions were directed to her deceased mother. His stare then turned in to a hate filled glare as if wishing for her to combust in to flames.

This emotion she could handle but the others she couldn't. Hate was all she had known though out her life and by the gods she only understood it. The others around her just stood there, alert but calm. Until she spoke.

" It is not polite to stare at someone" Her voice thick with accent but clear enough for them to understand. Her voice was soft yet hard at one point. She was facing them, letting them see her. To them she was a exotic beauty out of writings form far away places. Kagome came out of her stupor and notched an arrow to her bow.

"Who are you and what is your business here" her voice didn't sound like she wanted it. It only sounded unsure and meek.

She had made a fool of herself in front of the Western Lord who was currently studying the woman in front of them. Yes her crush for the dog-eared Hanyou passed, now she was currently obsessing with his older half brother.

The said woman raised a delicate brow. Her eyes left the Northern lord and shifted to the woman-child that was currently aiming at her. The girl could really be no older then 16 to18 summers in mortal years. The girl had guts to aim at her, a warrior trained since she could hold a weapon.

The woman's eyes narrowed at Kagome giving her a start when she spoke in the same voice as before only colder. " Mortal, know your place," Frigid as the winter to come only sending chills to the person directed to. "Know this, you are no one to demand of me, a high born Pharaoh of the Nile."

Kagome's stance faltered as she stepped back. This woman, KidaKadash as she called herself, was strong. For now she kept quiet but InuYasha didn't seem to like the said queens words to his friend.

"Oi, she asked a question that we all want to know. You didn't have to insult her. She ain't no threat ya'know." He barked out as her drew Tessiga, pointing it at her. " You want a threat then you have on."

"No threat? Then all my years have come to nothing if a bow and arrow aimed at me is no threat, puppy." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

She smirked when she say she hit a nerve. "Your ganna pay for that ya wench!" InuYasha yelled at the now smirking Pharaoh. To the dog-eared man's left stood his brother, an equal smirk was on his face. Though they may be working together to defeat Nuraku and didn't hate his little brother as much as his did before, he still enjoyed seeing him being proven wrong and humiliated.

This woman before them was intriguing and even he had to admit that she was beginning to arouse interest in him. Her beauty was nothing to scoff at. Wits, intelligence and she could insult without being crude about it. His inner beast wanted to know more about this, Pharaoh as she called her self.

Mathayus opened his mouth to speak but was beaten once more by another. "My lady, I am called Shiro of the Dragon Clans of the South." The Lord bowed deeply showing that he recognized her as royalty.

"May you grace us with your lovely name so that we can pronounce it properly." The queen started to laugh at he as he came up from his bowed position. The other stood frozen as they heard her laughter.

She actually had the guts to laugh at a lord. Either she was sure enough that she was strong enough to take him on if he attacked or she was just incredibly stupid.

She laughter stopped and looked at the lord with a smile. "Forgive me. It is just that many do not try to woe me to get my name." She straighten up. " Do not waste your breath, my heart is stone. No pretty words will reach it." Her smile disappeared and but answered his previous question.

"It is quite impolite to keep speaking to one another when you have given me your name and you have not been able to hear it from me. I am called KidaKadash, Pharaoh of the Nile and of Upper and Lower Demon Realms of Egypt.

Bowing slightly to them in showing that she knew how to act surprised them all, but was ruined by the female wolf.

"Bull!" Ayame yelled out to the self proclaimed Pharaoh. Blood red eyes landed on her. Those eyes narrowed on her. Challenging her to make another word. Though Ayame knew when she was over her head yet she took the dare.

"She has had no Pharaoh since the Romans conquered the lands two thousand years ago. The Demon Realms and the Human Courts fell to Rome and you weren't there to do anything about it." Ayame thrived as the Pharaoh's face darkened, remembering a moment in her past.

"Mathayus" She called to him. His body tensed as she faced him. Her back as completely to them all knowing full well that if they attacked her she would be vulnerable to it. But at this moment she didn't care. Instantly She watched his body come to a full bow of submission and started to rapidity explain to her what to wolf told her.

"She says the truth milady. Egypt has fallen and she has no Pharaoh" Before he could explain more a swift kick hit him square in the face sending him in to a couple of tress. The rest just watched as the woman walked to her brother that was currently holding a possibly broken jaw.

Her eyes blazed red as the demon surfaced causing the wind around her to become dense. Thickening the air making it harder to breath. Mathayus dark eyes looked on to her and switched over to the others. Just as she had lifted her leg to deliver another blow an arrow lodge itself in her thigh.

The arrow made her stop her in mid stride She looked up and saw a soldier, a wolf, walk in as he looked to the lords.

"Milord! Elder!" The man shouted. The man was a soldier to the East. The wolf looked to Kouga and others came beside him. They looked to where his eyes were glued to. They noticed KidaKadash and fired their on set of arrows. The arrows came down came down as a shower. Mathayus took this time to get up and jump out of the way.

The arrows lodged themselves in the woman as they hit her body.

"NO!" Mathayus watched as they dug in to his youngest sister. The wind surrounding the arrow gave a sickening whistle. Making her grunt as the pain flowed coursed her body. Some went in straight others went in an angle making it hard to come out with out leaving a piece behind.

Three were shot from each solder making it a total of fifteen. Six in her chest and nine around her legs and arms.

A loud thud and a grunt came form the woman as she fell to the floor. Gasping, her eyes looked to her brother before letting an agonizing scream out. Her world around her went black.

o.0...0.o…o.0...o.0...0.o…o.0...

April 14, 2009

Sorry this was very short but I have a writers block which sucks.

Hopefully I can write better after some reviews.

Please?….

Ja!

Madame de Coeur


	4. Remembering The Past

April 14, 2009

Well hello there again.

Hopefully you have liked my story so far. I know I need to update on my others but I have a huge writers block them. Read the others and Tell me what I can add or something.

If you do not like Yaoi, Then please stay out of the ones that are.

Thank you

Anyways.

Enjoy the next chapter.

I own nothing. Except the weird twists that my messed up head comes up with!

Read and review!

.0....0...0.o

Mathayus ran to his sister as the other lords and soldiers gather around her. Her body is bleeding profusely making it hard to weather take out the arrows pinned in to her down. His hand caressed the face he had come to miss all these years. Her breathing evened out as she once more in to a dreamless sleep.

He looked over his sister until a hand came in to view. The hand was the wolf lord, Kouga. A deep growl emitted from the dark-skinned Egyptian. Onyx eyes connecting with ice blue.

"Look this woman has caused us trouble today and I will have her as a prisoner since it was my mens arrows that brought her down." Kouga explained to the kneeling man before the sleeping Pharaoh. Mathayus growled, displeased that this man thought that his sister would be considered nothing more than a common soldier to have as proof of war spoils. "She will be tried and you will come along also since we have no idea who you work for or where you come from. So please come quietly and I might consider not to let my men have their way with the little lady."

Everyone around them gasped as they heard what the wolf lord proposed. He would have let his men have her and threaten the man before them.

Sesshomaru felt disgust as he heard the words come from the lord. This fool had no honor if he with out knowing who exactly they were dealing with was about to give this woman to them as a play toy that they could have? No wonder he never liked his distant I mean very distant relatives. They had no shame or honor.

The other lords thoughts where about along the same, Kouga had no shame and didnt know better as how to rule. To all of them he was nothing more than a mere pup by their standards of experience.

"Do you really believe that my sister will let others touch her? She isn't some common whore that men get off on." His voice was quiet as he picked up his young sibling. "And even so do you think that I, would allow their filthy hands on her."

Kouga was speechless was the man stood to his full length. He was tall. Taller then him. The said man turned to the elder that was watching them from the sides. "You agree with his judgment?" The elder just stood quiet. "Fine" His accent thick was he spoke and turned away to where the soldier lead them. Kouga left with them also. The rest of the lords stood their. Sesshomaru was the first to leave along with Yorihisa and Shirotaro. InuYasha followed his brother, with him, Kagome and Kikyo followed.

As they left Ayame and her grandfather were left behind.

"Grandfather? How are we to get rid of her now. She's to strong and you know who protects her." The elder just stood their until he finally spoke. "I honestly have no idea but we must find a way to get her not to destroy all of those that turned our back to her." He started to walk to the camp and stopped. "You must get close to her. Gain her trust Ayame looked horrified. "She is your cousin." With that the elder regained his walk towards the campsite.

At the camp the commotion was everywhere. Each soldier was their trying to figure out who the new people were. The girl from what they could tell was pretty, though her hair made it a bit hard for them to see. The man carrying her was a mountain. 66 was not something to scoff at. They immediately knew they were foreign by their trademark color.

Bronze.

Kouga lead them both to a make shift hut ordered the new man to lay the woman on the cot. "Just lay her here. Ill make sure to get healers for her after you answer our questions." Looking to Mathayus as he spoke. Mathayus snapped his eyes in the wolf lords direction. "My sister need attention now." Kouga smirked as he held the power here. "Sorry. I need to know if your helpful in some way to us before I let someone use medical supplies on a possible enemy."

Mathayus growled at the Lord. "If my sister does not heal properly, I will have your head." He growled out. "Is that a threat." Kouga asked as his men surrounded them both. "No, consider it a warning." Turning to attend the woman Kouga waved his men off as the other lords can in. They had heard everything but didnt say anything.

Shirotaro went to the point to get the interrogation over so the girl could be help. He really didnt want to have the girl die for the stupidity of one incompetent fool. "So all that we know is that your sister name is Kidagagash" Mathayus interrupted with a slight chuckle. "It is pronounced 'Key-da-Ka-dash.' If she heard you mispronounce her name that much she would have been appalled." Mathayus answered with a smile. "Forgive me. My mistake. Well all we know is that her and your name. Also that you come form Egypt and that your related to each other. Is that it." Mathayus nodded to answer him since he was busy trying to take out one of the arrows that was dangerously close to her heart. Sesshomarus voice stopped his musings. "You should tell us what we need to know. Then I can get my best healers to help her out. The longer we wait the hard it is to keep harm form coming to her."

Mathayus's dark eyes looked to his sun gold eyes. The dark eyes shifted out side where his caught a glimpse of silver in the trees. "The one with the small canine ears like my sisters is your sibling isn't it?" The question caught everyone by surprise. The stoic lord nodded his answer. "Very well." The accent thick on his tongue. "What do you wish to know? Ask and I will answer as thoroughly as I can." Kouga jumped to that. And asked his question before the others could. "What's the deal between you two and the elder?"

Mathayus looked to the rude lord. "To me he is nothing more than a mutual acquaintance by my sisters mothers side of the family. The elder is her" Pointing at the slumbering girl "Grandfather. Maternal grandfather." Kouga was jaw clenched closed. Yorihisa spoke next. A bit less angry this time. "So you are not Anaya's son? Only that mans." "Yes. Im only my fathers child along with my mother of course." Yorihisa spoke once more.

"Why does she look more of her mother?" Mathayus looked to the girls face. "I honestly can not say why. Maybe punishment meant for father or for her." It was quiet it Sesshomaru broke it. "Why is it that her said grandfather wants her put down as if she were a common dog? Is the bad blood between her and him that bad?" Yorihisa and Mathayus stayed quiet. "I this I remember this woman you call Anaya. She was the eldest to Satoru that he banished after her elopement to a that foreigner on the day she was to mate you Yorihisa. Im right aren't I." It was a statement more than a question. The lord just nodded. The fire was back in his eyes. "When she was Pharaoh, does she really mean queen?" Sesshomaru asked. Mathayus nodded. "Yes. She worked her way up to that position after she helped the demons in our country their land that they had lost when humans started to take over everywhere. Though she is royalty by birth she decided to rule over the country she was born to." The red eyed lord just smirked, seeing that the one that betrayed him and her daughter were completely opposite.

"What was her court called?" Kouga asked. Mathayus smiled as he told them. " 'Mantenga Yru.' The DemonCourts." Sesshomarus eyes widened a bit as he now remember way this womans face was bothering him. Her had seen it before. The book.

"KidaKadash ResNemgen. Also know by what her name means. 'Harbinger of Death.' " Sesshomaru stood as he spoke. "Lords of the islands, we are in the presence of someone great and powerful. Her name feared by others, she took her position in life a t a young age, younger then me even. Just at the tender age of 150 summers. Nothing more than 14 to 15 summers to a mortal, she kept her throne till she mysteriously disappeared when the Romans tried to conquer Hamanaptra, her city, the city of the dead as they would call it." He walked to the sleeping queen and her brother.

"She commanded the greatest army known to man before the Romans destroyed what she had." Mathayus eyed the interested lord. "She has returned as it said she would. To reclaim what was lost of her." His finger pushed away a braided strand of hair.

"I am honored to meet such an extraordinary woman." Sesshomaru turned to the man. "I will at once ask my place healers to come and take care of her." With that he left fetch those that her promised.

"What was that?" Shirotaro asked amused. "It seems that he knows my sisters life pretty well. I couldnt have said it myself." As he wiped away blood that managed to leak out. Mathayus smiled. Someone still knew the name.

'Kida, sister dear, you will enjoy speaking with him.'

___0o0___

June 18, 2009

Well hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Madame de Coeur


	5. Hate Runs Deep on Both Sides And More

Next chapter to this story. Well I hope you like it and I also hope that this chapter has more better descriptions and more deeper than my other chapters before. Hopefully I can achieve this.

FanFiction

Yuti-chan Thank you so much for reviewing my story on FanFiction. Youre the first to review so far on here and I glade that you like it so far. I hope that I can keep up the good work and you still like the story. Once again, Thank you so much fore sticking with me.

AdultFanfiction

Temptress I really appreciate that you review and Im really glad that you like the story so far. Youre the first to actually to review on so I was really happy when I saw that you review. Thanks you made my day. Also Im glad that you liked that it was different. Just so you know it will be very different from other stories, well hopefully.

JA!

0o0

The chirp of birds caught her ears as she struggled to regain consciousness. Voices surrounded her, soft spoken words that made her slightly panic. Not knowing where she was she laid still and attempted to call her speeding heart. Her ears caught the soft word turn in to whispers. Though she couldnt make out clearly what was being said, she knew it had to do somehow with her. The whispers came closer and what seemed like a flap to a tent close as someone left. The whispering continued still but her heart was calm now making it seem as if she fell in to a deep sleep once more.

Not trusting her surroundings she elongated her claws slowly with out having the people there with her notice what was happening under their noses.

The flap closed once more and the whispering increased as the supposed sleeping queen stayed still. Trying to catch a sent she notice that the strong incense was messing with her nose.

She managed to restrained from jumping as a hand caressed her cheek. Claws stroked her closed eyelid. The cress was longing. Before she could catch up to her brain, her body moved on pure instinct that was drilled in to her as a child. Grabbing the caressing hand with her left and giving a twist to it and using the other to push the unsuspecting victim down. One of the healers screamed at this whole thing. So fast she moved that the other would have missed the whole scene if they had blinked only to find a half naked woman atop of an stunned Northern Lord. One of the healers screamed at this whole thing.

"What business do you have here?" Her voice rang out deadly as the claws that were pressed to the Lords neck. Red met blood as the stared at each other. The startled healer gave another scream as the lords and friends barged in to the small tent. The sight they came to was one that would seem sexual, if one hadnt been pressing claws to the others neck.

"Kida!" Mathayus voice rang as the childhood name rang out making everyone look and strep aside. Speaking so fast that none understood what was being said. They only know that they were speaking their native tongue. Each graceful in their own ways. Her voice as soft yet firm, with certain ring to it. Her brothers was strong and deep. Making it sensual and rich. Though their language was rough and hard to their ears their voices made it exotic leaving them wanting more.

Watching the exchange between them was fascinating but also it was amazing the lord was let go with out a scratch. Just pin makes to the tips of her claws on his neck, showing how close he was to sending him to the netherworld. A growl resonated from her chest as she looked at all. Her eyes switched to the standing lord. She eyed him as he dusted off his cloths, eyeing her too. After what happened right now he didn't trust the woman before him.

Lord Shirotaro looked around the small tent looking for something that the young woman before them could cover up. Even though only two of them were mated like Himself and Lord Yorihisa. Sesshomaru and Kouga werenrt. Although there were rumors circulating that Kouga was going to mate the Granddaughter of the Elder. Ayame, was pretty though she lacked compared to the being in front of him. Sighing he picked up a discarded robe that was meant for her off the floor, and handed it to her. Thinking back to Ayame, she and KidaKadash were quite different he noticed.

Looking at her as she accepted the robe from his hand and proceeded to slip in to it their body structure was relatively very different. Ayame had softer curves that made her look like a bride but it seemed that she couldnt defend others it she tried. On the other hand, the elder cousin hand the body or a warrior, From what he could see she was tone. Soft yet firm muscles graced her body. It showed how different these two were raised.

KidaKadash stared at the lord before her. But her eyes kept to the Back of Yorihisa as he walked out of the tent she currently resided in. As she heard the flap close her body relaxed a bit. None of the other lords had yet to try and kill her on maim her. Though she knew better than to trust them.

May I know what is going on here. Her voice was strained and she tried to humble her self before them. The three remaining lords looked to each other but said nothing. Mathayus smiled to his sister. "We have a lot to speak about my dear sister but first you must speak with the lords of these land."

Mathayus never liked to make his sister feel out of place but had no choice all those years ago. All that call from her was a nod that answered him. The lords one by one stepped out side and waited for her to come out. The flap opened to reveal the girl. She looked very young in the light.

Looking around the campsite she took in, seeing if their were any possible escape routes if she needed them to get out. Her eyes scanned and a whisper behind her made the woman notice the Northern lord. "Do not even think about it traitor." His voice was soft yet the message was clear.

"I'm no a traitor. If Im not forgetting I never was welcome here to betray it in the first place. Yet you accuse me?" She wasn't even looking at him as she addressed him. A growl came from the normally clam lord. She smirked now knowing how to win the argument.

"Oh, now I know what you mean. you mean my mother." Self satisfaction washed over her and the raven haired lord stopped in mid stride. Taking the opportunity she caught up and whispered into in ear, just like a moment before he did the same to her. The lords looked back at them as they barely overheard what the petite woman say. "She's the traitor because she left you on the day of your mating. I'm I right or wrong?" Stepping away from him she walked to the others that just stared at her as she had just grown a second head.

Turning to her left she saw the old elder. By what she could see, he wasnt that happy. The girl next to him looked as if she wanted to kill her. Thinking about that she scoffed. '_Kill me, that girl cant even fight to maybe keep her self alive.' _She caught up with all of them and they ushered her in to a privet ten that could fit them all and more. '_This must be their base.' _She saw that others were their already. She noticed two must have been related some how. Their hair was a beautiful color, silver like the moon. Many youkai wolves surrounded one, she could only guess the one they surround was the Lord of the tribes. Another surrounded buy dragons this time. '_Ah, Lord Shirotaro.' _The other two were by Inu, '_Pretty' _She thought. Then hold and behold the arrogant Blood Inu lord. His men she kept an eye out for.

No one said anything. The girl just sighed.

"My name is KidaKadash ResNemgen. It is only polite that you start first. I have no idea what is going on." Her accent clearly their but they all understood.

"We want to know why you were in a mountain side cave?" Lord Sesshomaru asked the woman "And why the elder didnt want us to be stationed here.?" His golden eyes held hers for more then a minute before she spoke. "I know not why I am here. Believe me this is the last please I want to be. I myself know not the whole story I only remember Battle was waging at my borders and the Romans were at my door. Then everything becomes blurry. I can not say if it is a mere illusion or fact. I can only say that my brother might be able to shed more light on this situation." By the time she was done speaking she had been pacing trying desperately to put her thoughts in order. The lords talked amongst themselves. "Sister, The reason youre here is because they couldnt reach you here. You were safe for your enemies-" She caught him off "Safe? Safe from those enemies yes, but what I dont get is why would you bring me here, I have enemies here that have wanted my head since before I was born!" Her long hair became a curtain that hid her from their eyes as she looked away. All thought that she thought of them as enemies, but they hadn't done anything yet. But as they saw the Elder stare at her and look in the other direction they new then that the bad blood between her mother and Lord Yorihisa and the wolves tribes have passed on to her. To her, they were the enemy.

"Speak Mathayus." She spoke their language and wasnt understood but the elder brother faced them. "The reason I had brought her here all those years ago was because her Empire was going to fall. Our father sent me to extract her from her burning palace and take her somewhere face where the Romans couldnt get to her." Mathayus cast her a glance but she stared out the tent window, her eyes widen a bit with the mention of their father.

Turning to him she watched him as he plunged in to the past reveling to them that not only that she lost her grand Empire she worked so hard for but her idiot brother made it look as if she abandoned her people to their fate.

"So even though there was a possibility that the Demon courts could have been won back, your father asked that you take her out of the country to be brought here. Is that correct.?" Before Mathayus could even respond His sister was in front of him earning him a hard slap, the slap of course was in enhanced with anger and demonic energy. The slap made him stumble a bit but some of Shirotaro's men caught him before he could fall. Sesshomaru, since he was the closest to the woman caught her, putting her arms behind her back to keep them from doing anymore harm.

Struggling with her restrains and noticing she wouldnt be able to break free she settled for yelling at her brother.

"Bastard!" He voice was tight and pained. "How could you! What about my people, you say that father ordered you to take me away yes, you followed orders. But the very next day you could have brought me back!" Mathayus had about enough with the girl before him. "Yes I could have but Egypt was going to fall even if you survived that attack! Your lineage, our ways, would have died because you didn't mate and provide an Heir. Im glad father asked that of me to take you away. This is your Punishment for disobeying us, your betters, KidaKadash. You didn't heed our warnings, hell GrandFather asked that you followed orders if you didnt want to consequences would be harsh. We tried to reason with you but you refused. The lives of those that were lost that night, and after their rule, you have to live with it for your stupidity." The lords and company were quiet as the heard every word the man said to the girl in Japanese none the less. KidaKadash stared at him but kept her thoughts to her self.

Her own family betrayed her in the worst way, only because she didn't provide an Heir. She lost everything because they weren't patent enough to see the out come of the war.

"You fools," She got out of Sesshomarus grip and walked, stalked towards him. She passed a wolf guard before they could all react to her movement she grabbed a dagger from his side and thrust it in to his abdomen. Only his grunt form the impact and the sound of swords being draw was heard as she stood before her brother. "After the war, after the fall of Rome in Egypt I was going to chose someone. I was going to chose the strongest, General Haranphtum agreed to mate so long I keep Egypt safe. That was our agreement. I was lucky enough that he didnt care about my mixed bloods." Thrusting the dagger deeper in, the force made him cough up some blood. The lords watched as the siblings worked out their heated discussion. In the back ground the elder only watched in silence as the scene unfolded before him. "When I said I would give a Heir in time, and gave my word, But remember what I said dear brother" Twisting the blade slightly to emphasize what she was about to say. "In due time I would present the Heir to the Courts just till I think it is the right Time. But you fools decide to punish _ME_ when I _had _given my word." Drawing the blade out so fast that the blood didnt have time to even come out. "Those lives are on you. Not me." She stepped back as she saw her brother fall back form the light headedness only to be caught be others. "You destroyed my honor in the worst way possible Mathayus, but at least that can be recovered one way or another. But the little trust I had in you and _Our _family has been forgotten and no longer there." Mathayus looked at her as she returned to the window.

"KidaKadash, I can see from what has happened here, you dont mean harm to these lands. Your welcome to stay or leave to your home." A bitter smile spread on her face when the word HOME was mentioned be Shirotaro. "But if you decide to stay I, we as that you help us with a war here." The Wolves and the Blood Inu lord were about to protest when he held his hand up for silence. "We could use your experience in battle ti cast out the evil that plagues our homes. Please I ask that you help fight not for us or those that feel that you are forced to since your mother is"

"Was." KidaKadash corrected the lord. He only smiled knowing that she was considering it. _Was_ from here, but for those that are innocent and have nothing to do with out enemy.

As the Lord finished the Dog lord spoke, "Here, you can regain your honor." InuYasha looked to his elder brother. Yea, hes a cold bastard that wanted him dead half is life but with Nuraku he could trust him to fight along side with him. Looking at the Egyptian siblings, they were worse then them. Their feud was connected to something even though her had no clue what but it was so strong that nothing could repair it. It wasnt just that, form what he heard from them she was a hanyou, somehow, but among other things that evolved the Northern Lord, Elder, and her mother. But anyways think of that made his head hurt a bit since he didnt know the whole story behind their feud, seeing Sesshomaru interested in this woman that he was willing to help her regain her honor was just a different way of seeing him_. 'I guess he wasnt such a cold bastard after all.' _Amused he thought to himself.

"To regain my honor you say?" KidaKadash asked once more and both Lords nodded. Looking to her fallen brother, she turned to them once more. "Alright, I give you my word as a warrior that I will fight along your side. I will only regain my honor when we win this war and when we do I will take my leave never to return" Looking to her grandfather, she eyed him with distaste. "Just as long that Im not mixed in with the wolves laws and family issues between us stay out. I will stay." The Elder growled but said nothing.

Agreed. All the lords nodded their yes. Some reluctantly.

"KidaKadash ResNemgen, what is it that I can help with." The lords went on explaining to her what needed to be done. Mathayus was taken to the healers leavens the robe ex pharaoh to what she did best.

InuYasha helped take the Wounded man to the healers. As the walked InuYasha asked some questions. "That wound looks pretty nasty' as he held the man support him self as they walked. Mathayus just smiled at him. "Yes but is a small price to pay to see her like this once more. To see those crimson eyes lit up like hell it self." InuYasha looked at him as if he grew a horn. "You did that on purpose? Why?" Mathayus shrugged as the entered the tent. Kagome and Kikyo were there and helped him lay. "What happened to him?" InuYasha just said the womans name. "KidaKadash" Kikyo nodded but Kagome looked lost. "Who?" He sighed and rephrased it better. "The woman that woke up and kicked his ass." Realization dawned on her and went to work on the wound. Mathayus looked back the Young man before him. "Because she deserves to her honor back since we,...I destroyed it." InuYasha looked at the man, his face was contorted in pain. Not from his injury nut from losing his sister once and for all.

0o0

Well I hope you like it. It was kind hard to write it but I did it and so here is my work.

Dont forget to review please! I would really appreciate it and I if you leave your E-Mail Ill write back to thank you or write when the next chapter is up.

Anyways,

COOKIES FOR THOSE THAT REVIEW!

Madame de Coeur


	6. Memories of the Past

Well I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.

Please do kill me!

Yuti-chan, Thanks for reading once more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Temptress, I'm glad you like the chapter! Hopefully you like this one also!

Pronunciation of KidaKadash's name is Key-da-ka-da-sh

On with our story!

…0.o…o.0.…

The day progressed like any other could. The Lords and KidaKadash stayed in the tent discussing battle strategies. And for once Lord Yorihisa and her spoke civilly about the best ways to take down Naraku.

"So what do you think about the mountains as a way to protect those that are defenseless?" Lord Shirotaro asked as he looked a t the map in his hands.

"I would think it is good but the miasma Naraku, can it soak in to the soil?" Kouga nodded. "Well then, the mountains are a bad choice. He would know and send it in that direction to kill everyone." Her voice was soft and the accent made them smile.

"So how are we going to protect them? Our people and the humans under our rule have a right to be protected. The look up to us as their guardians." Kouga looked at the woman in front of him. She stared at him. Her eyes mad him flinch because of their intensity.

"There is a way, but it takes much energy to execute it." KidaKadash looked to them. "It is a charm I learned in order to protect my city, long ago."

"And what can this be?" Sesshomaru was intrigued with her. He wanted to learn much about her and her ways. What made her one of the greatest rulers of her country.

"It surrounds the city with a barrier that protects everyone. Human or Demon. You just have to agree and I will cast it." The Lords looked as if she had just grown two heads. "You will cast something that will most likely drain you, one cities that have no ties to you?" Yorihisa stood and walked to her, towering over her small stature.

" I gave you my word as a warrior that I would help anyway possible." She stepped forward. "And that also means doing what I think is best. If that means that charm then I will do it."

Turning from him, she began to gather the maps and scrolls. "I will takes these with me. I see three possible ways but I must insure that they will cause as little blood shed on you part and the destruction of Naraku."

With a curt incline of her head to them she stepped out side in the night fall that had just fallen. The moon was climbing the sky, a full moon. The light bathed her as she walked to the small tent that they had given her.

…0.o…o.0...

"Do you really believe that she can help? One of the generals asked. "I think she can." the Southern Lord replied as Sesshomaru nodded to show that he agreed.

"But she has no ties to us." InuYasha spoke up from the back. " She does to the clans." Kouga retorted. "Ties that no longer hold stability between her and her grandfather. She was banished remember." Yorihisa looked up from his pensive thoughts. "She wishes to reclaim her honor, this is one way to do it you do remember right.?" He had no idea where that had come from but he didn't know why he was defending her.

"Let us just all rest. Tomorrow will be another day and we will speak more of it later when we actually can keep our thoughts together." Shirotaro nodded to them once and left along with his general. The others soon left also to rest, seeing as night had just fallen.

…o.0...0.o…

KidaKadash sat at the small table with a candle only to light the dark. Parchment was everywhere along with scrolls and maps. He had taken the liberty to write every little detail down in Old Egyptian and Persian. Later making a copy for the Lords in Old Mainland language. Knowing that they would understand it.

Her sight blurred from the lack of rest. Sure she had _'slept' _for, the gods only know how long, but the wounds from the last battle with the Romans and yesterday were taking a toll on her. Her brother had put her in a freezing spell instead. Freezing her healing. Now she was sore and stiff. Pain was just a dull reminder of what had happened long ago.

Putting everything away, she laid down to rest a bit. Keeping her senses open to any attack.

She wasn't paranoid but she was in enemy territory. Her grandfather to specify.

Drifting off a bit memories came up. Not wanting to she slipped in to a semi-conscious state.

_The clash of metal hitting metal rang in her ears. Opening her eyes she saw smoke gather around her. Blood red eyes darted from one side to another, taking in what was happening around her. Men were shouting and fighting to survive. Romans and Egyptian falling her and there._

_A war cry got her attention , turning she saw the large Roman coming at her. Bringing his sword towards her as she lifted her to block. The clash made the swords ring and shake in there masters hands. Bringing the other that was in her hand to thrust into the mans chest. The sword went , making the man groan in pain as he fell to the ground. She watched as his last breath was taken. _

_She looked up to see that battle play out. Slowly everyone moved as there faces twisted in agony and pain. Anger and fear permitted the air thickly, as she breathed. Blood was flowing around her the red spray of life covered her. _

_Looking down on her self she could see the extent of the gore. Her armor was sprayed with red, making it look as if it were bronze metal work instead of the gold and silver that was beat to make the armor._

_Her clothes underneath were soaked in the liquid, making the black skirts and top darker then it was before. Her weapons coated in red liquid of her enemies. _

_The sun, Ra mocked her sending a blinding heat wave as she fought once more. Sweat mixed with blood came down her face and went in to her mouth. The tast of iron and salt mixed as she brought down both swords in to the neck of another man. His face frozen in time. Staring up at her._

Someone shook her shoulders startling her and thrust a small dagger in to the stranger.

A groan of pain was let out and she knew who it was. Her brother.

Quickly she spoke in there old language. "What are you doing here?" As she stood away from him. Gathering the robe at the foot of her cot she put it on, all the while watching her brother as he concentrated on healing the wound.

Chuckling he answered. "What is the deal with you stabbing me with every chance you get.?" Wiping the blood on a small cloth he turned to his sister who was standing a couple of feet away. Keeping the cot between them.

"I asked first so answer." She stated.

"I came to check on you. As I got near I heard whimpering." Mathayus told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

She shot him a deadly glare. " You know what I dream about Mathayus. You better then anyone know what comes up in when you sleep." Nodded once to show that he understood.

"To answer yours, It is just to easy not to. You put yourself in these situations." Smiling a cruel smile, she walked to the small table and relit the candle she had.

"What do you want now. You know why I was whimpering no, you can leave now." Her brother was annoying her and she wanted him out.

Mathayus sighed at sat at the table. Criss-crossing his legs as he sat at the pillow chair, looked up to KidaKadash, he motioned her to sit down too. She looked skeptical but did as he did.

"I wish to explain to you what happened That night." KidaKadash's face was blank. Nothing showed as he began he tale.

"That night was two thousand years when they attacked. I don't know how they figured out that, that you would be at your weakest but they did and they attacked the palace. They killed them by the lot Kida, they had no sense to leave the women and children out of it." KidaKadash stood and walked to her cot and sat down.

"War is brutal Mathayus" Her Crimson eyes locked in to his. "We do what we must in order to survive, if it isn't war that kills us it is the Masters we are tied to if we dare to disobey." Silence enveloped them as the looked at one another. "Why didn't you help me brother?" Her voice was barely audible to his ears. " Do you detest me that much?"

Her eyes pleaded for answer, an answer that he could only give. "Father prohibited anyone to help for you. Grandfather also agreed to it, punishment for not giving an heir to the Courts."

"I told you I was!" Her voice was cold as the winter that never reached Egypt.

"You should have done it when you were asked to! You know that Father and Grandfather's orders are to be followed not disobeyed. You more then anyone that you can't defy their orders. Their word is absolute!"

Mathayus stood and towered over her form. "You can't blame anything on me. I was only following orders like you should have."

"Then what happened home, the war and the people lost, leave it alone." KidaKadash harshly pushed him out of the way and walked outside in to the night. Looking up to the moon she closed her eyes as she was bathed in gentle light.

" Kida" Mathayus walked out and stopped as he watched her peaceful face. "Please leave me in peace Brother. Leave and never look for me again, after this I will be leaving these God forsaken islands and never look back on to them or Egypt again." A without even looking at him.

"What about those that are loyal to you still?" KidaKadash's soft laugh flowed to his ears. "What people? No one will believe me and no one will remain loyal to someone who they believe deserted them Mathayus."

"Leave please." Again she pleaded.

"No, I wont leave you. Not again." KidaKadash laughed harder. "You will go against them Brother? If they call you to drag me back to them like a good little soldier, will you do that against my will?" Tuning to him she waited for him to answer.

He stared at her but couldn't answer.

" Heh, I thought so." She walked in to the inner camp were she saw that some weren't asleep. One of them was the Northern Lord.

…o.0...0.o…

Yorihisa noticed someone sit by the fire, across from him sat the daughter of the woman he loved long ago and still loved here very much to this day.

"Is there a reason to why you are still awake?" His deep sultry voice reached her ears. Looking up she could see him staring intently at her.

"I could ask you the same." Reaching over she grab his sake and drank all the while staring at him. His eyes held hers as she drank the whole content of the gored.

"You can get light headed that way you know." She smirked as she it down. "You know I can hold my drinks down. You don't need to warn me."

Silence over took them both as they looked in to the fire. The lord was the first to speak. "I am sorry of how I have acted towards you yesterday and today. It is just seeing the similarities between your mother and you, it stirs up emotions that I have buried long ago."

Her hand slowly came up stopping him. "There is no need to apologize to me. What Anaya did was unforgivable, I understand your resentment towards me. I look like her and that makes your blood boil to see her instead of me."

A sad smile graced her rose lips. "I just wish that you wouldn't attack me on every chance you get." A chuckle left her. "It gets a bit tiresome after a bit."

He gave a chuckle. "I give you my word. I will try not to attack you but I promise nothing."

"That is all I ask for." Giving him a small smile.

"How old are you anyways?" The Lord asked. She looked at him curiously. "Honestly I wouldn't know now. My brother just told me that I was suspended in time for two thousand years. Before that I was about to reach a millennium. So it would make me about three thousand years? I don't know. If from hat I have seen from my body, I haven't aged."

He was puzzled. "How can you tell you haven't aged?" Showing him her arm he could see a long deep gash on it. "This is what I got from fighting before my brother came, it hasn't healed."

Both were pensive. Neither spoke for they didn't wish to break the silence between them.

Neither noticed as the sun rose and the campsite was filled with life.

Both looked at each other and parted ways. Leaving with the comfort that they could at least be civil to each other when it was needed of them.

…0.o…o.0...

She walked to her tent, she noticed that her tent was alone. _'So, he left?' _Her head shaking side to side.

She noticed a sent coming her way. Walking towards the flap of the opening she opened it to see the Miko that dared to point an arrow at her.

"What is it you want." Her voice cold that made Kagome falter in her steps.

…o.0...0.o…

Well that is chapter six.

Hope that you liked it and enjoyed, Chapter 7 will come out probably sometime in the week end.

If there is something you think it could use, don't forget to say! Leave your email and I'll send an email to tell you when I have updated.

Review please!

Thankyou all!

With love

_Madame de Coeur_


End file.
